


They Only Need You

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Tony leaves Peter a special AI.





	They Only Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> If you want, you could probably read this as gen, but it's intended to be at least Peter -> Tony. Spoilers for FFH, but canon divergent in a very obvious way. This complies with Endgame.
> 
> Tdc, sorry if you haven't seen FFH yet! I will understand if you wait to read this extra gift until you have. It's written for the prompt, "Tony as Peter's new AI."
> 
> Personal notes: OPD: 7/4.

They’d been Tony’s glasses. They were Peter’s now.

> For the next Iron Man. I trust you. Say my name. —TS.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter blinked back tears. “Iron Man?” In a rasping whisper, “ _Tony_.”

“Hey, kid.” That was Tony’s voice. The illusion of his face appeared in Peter’s field of vision.

“Is that really you?”

“It’s _a_ me. Another Tony. They Only Need You.” The figure leaned in, pointed. “You’ve got this. And when you feel like you don’t, you’ve got a little extra help in me.”

They’d been Tony’s glasses. Now they were Tony. Peter was never giving him up.


End file.
